Fascination
by AmazingHefi
Summary: (Name) stumbled upon Aomine Daiki, right when he was eating a human. Despite the fact that the dark man was eating her species, the human girl just couldn't help but be fascinated by the ghoul. And, so, an unusual relationship developed... ghoul Aomine Daiki x human Reader
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ghouls or KnB characters or anything, really. This fic is a Tokyo Ghoul and KnB crossover but placed into a KnB universe so it will be only under KnB. I hope no one minds that since, well, there are no Tokyo Ghoul characters appearing.**

 **WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, DEATH, CANNIBALISM, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, READER INSERT**

* * *

It was supposed to be an evening like any other. You were a bit too long in the cafe and the street lights were already on when you finally managed to separate yourself from the cute waitress. Whistling, you made your way home. You took your usual shortcuts, dark and smelly alleys though they were.

And that's when you have seen it. The ghoul fighting and eating a human, blood flying everywhere. For a while you stood in the middle of the street, too shocked to do anything, but once you got over it- you were fascinated.

The blue haired ghoul's teeth were obviously sharp (how else could he chew bones just like that?) and the possibility of being eaten was enticing. The adrenaline running through your veins, or maybe some mental illness, had you stepping closer and closer until you were just three steps away from the feasting monster.

"Do you guys eat anything but humans? We, humans, eat all sorts of different meat- beef, pork, poultry, some even human- but do you guys only survive on humanity or not?" You blurted, (color) eyes focused on his actions. It was quite disgusting. You gulped slightly when he raised his red-and-black eyes to stare at you in confusion.

"What the hell?" The ghoul sounded bored. "Are you out of your mind? I am eating here!"

"I've noticed."

"Then why the fuck aren't you running away screaming and informing those idiot Doves?"

You shrugged, shoving your hands into the pockets of your hoodie. The smell of blood was slightly nauseating but you ignored it. The navy haired ghoul rolled his eyes and continued to eat and you took the chance to check him out. He was tall, broad shouldered, tan and quite handsome (when you ignored the blood and bits of flesh on his face).

His teeth were obviously strong as they tore through the layers of skin and muscles. You really didn't want to think about his teeth tearing out your own flesh.

"What's your name?" The ghoul muttered around the meat and stood up. His eyes were no longer red and black but the same shade as his hair- navy.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Seriously, you thought, there's something wrong with me.

"Aomine Daiki." The ghoul smirked, stepping over the remains of a corpse (there wasn't a lot left behind) and towards you.

"(Full name). Are you going to eat me now?"

"Nah," Aomine grinned, slowly looking you over. "It'd be a shame."

"Why?" You frowned.

"Your rack is almost as good as Mai-Chan's."

"My breasts are the reason?" You snorted, rolling your eyes. "I'll take the compliment, though."

"Don't care." He yawned.

"Wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

Aomine stared into your eyes, one eyebrow arched high on his tanned forehead. You could see in those eyes that he thinks you're bat shit crazy.

"What a strange human you are."

"The strangest." You laughed. "So, what about that coffee?"

"Why not." Aomine shrugged. "One of my friends owns a great cafe."

"Do we get some blood of a virgin instead of cream?"

"Those we serve to dragons, idiot."

"Oh my, what a terrible mistake." You drawled sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

CANNIBALISM]

The glares Aomine received when you entered the cafe were numerous. They felt like the warmest of the summer days and you wasn't even glared at. Even after three weeks, none of his friends agreed to Aomine befriending you. They were a paranoid bunch. No wonder though. Aomine told you about Akashi Seijuro, the only one not a part of their tightly knit group, who pretended to be their friend but was actually financing the CCG.

"Are any tables in the back free?" Aomine asked the pink haired waitress, Momoi.

"Of course." She grinned and just motioned for you guys to go to the back. "I'll be there in a moment."

Lunch time was always busy. Both ghouls and humans came for a cup of coffee and delicious sandwiches. Though all of the staff was ghoul, the cook, Kagami Taiga, was brilliant. You really weren't sure how he managed to make human food so well when he only got sick from it.

The tables in the back were mostly kept reserved for ghouls but you were an exception (even though they didn't like you that much). Aomine always chose the table slightly closer to the door and hidden by the curving wall. When you asked him why, he answered it was for the safety of your dumb ass.

"(Name), are you going to try human meat?" Aomine asked out of the blue. His navy eyes watched you carefully. "You keep watching me eat your kind, so... Why not?"

"Only if you try human food." You returned, grinning.

"Deal." He smirked.

Your mouth fell open in shock while Aomine just kept grinning at you.

"Are you a chicken, (name)?" Aomine teased, leaning over the table to get in your personal space. "Afraid you're going to like it?"

You puffed out your cheeks, hating yourself for presenting the dare to Aomine. You were a prideful person and many people told you that hubris will be the end of you.

"Bring it on, Blueberry!" You exclaimed through gritted teeth. You leaned your face close to his- so close that your noses were touching.

"Satsuki, bring the usual!" The navy haired ghoul yelled.

"I can't eat it raw, Aho!"

"Are you backing down?"

"Never!"

The meat was red, of course. It seemed pretty normal but you knew what it was. From the point of view of a person who loves to eat, you appreciated the lack of tendons, those pesky veins which only got stuck in your teeth.

Gulping, you cut off a piece. A piece small enough so you wouldn't have to chew. Slowly, almost hesitantly, you brought it to your mouth. Trying not to taste it, you swallowed. The meat easily slid down your throat. You could sense Aomine and Momoi's eyes on you as you ate- tiny piece by a tiny piece.

"No wonder she said it was fascinating to see you eat." Momoi muttered. "It's like watching a hippo dance."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" You glared at the pinkette.

The frantic "no" from Momoi made you smirk but Aomine's "Chubby" made you glare.

"I don't see you eating that sandwich. Are you a chicken?"

"Fuck you."

"Any time, babe."

"You two are disgusting and I'm leaving." Momoi huffed, practically running away from you.

Aomine sighed as she left then, finally, bit into the sandwich. He gobbled it up quickly and made a face.

"Fucking disgusting." He groaned. "I hate human food."

"Duet puking?"

"Hell yeah."

"They need some psychiatric help." Midorima declared. "And quickly."

"And what do we say to the doc? 'Ah, the dude is a ghoul and the chick is a human. The chick went cannibal for ten minutes, the dude ate human food then they went to puke together and see whose vomit can fly the farthest.'?" Kagami muttered. His red eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Yeah, then we'd be committed and they'd stay outside."

"I think it's cute."

"Momoi-san, you think everything is cute." Kuroko said as he observed the "two idiots". "Aomine-san and (surname)-san are just stupid."

"Can't argue with that." Momoi laughed.

"But she's good for him." The blonde ghoul smiled. His golden eyes twinkled.

"True." Midorima nodded and pushed back his glasses. "They're still idiots, though."

"(Name)."

"No."

"Just once."

"No."

"But..."

"You can't touch my boobs."

"Mean."

"Bastard."

"Cannibal."

That's when you discovered that ghoul testicles were as sensitive to pain as human testicles


	3. Chapter 3

Lazing about was Aomine's favorite pastime. Until (name), that strange and baffling human, came along. Bothering her became the best thing ever and Aomine used every opportunity possible to tease her. (Name) teased back, undeterred by the tall ghoul's intimidating stares and threats to eat her.

Aomine found her little quirks fascinating- the way she tapped her foot to the beat of any kind of music, how easily she manipulated some people with just a smile, moving her feet as she slept...

The ghoul often watched her, observed the twist of her lips when she's happy, the wrinkles on her forehead when she thought hard about something. (Name) went through her life tasting everything it had to offer.

He wondered how she would taste. Not her meat, never that, but her lips and tongue, her skin...

Aomine sank deep into a place he had never thought he would, drifting along the tide of tender adoration and tentative love.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine stared up at your face from your lap. His face was completely serious and you really weren't prepared for him to poke your left breast. The man kept poking all around until you slapped his hand away. Really, Aomine had no sense of personal space.

"That's a push-up bra." Aomine muttered. "I feel so cheated."

"Not all women are blessed with boobs up to their chin." You grumbled. "Not that I would want those. The back pain would be terrible."

"...I could always hold them up for you."

"I will find a way to cut your balls off."

"Rude."

"Have you ever seen boobs? And I don't mean in magazines or when you were a baby." You grinned down at Aomine. Seeing his serious face twist into a surprised one was a treat. "The truth, please."

"Fuck you."

"Time and place, baby, time and place."

Aomine huffed and twisted in your lap to bury his face in your stomach. Humming contentedly, Aomine relaxed as your fingers carded through his hair. A smile made your eyes soften with affection, your gaze warm.

"You're okay the way you are." Aomine suddenly mumbled. The vibrations from speaking tickled the skin of your stomach. "Even if you're human."

"You're okay too."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." You chuckled and hugged Aomine's head closer. "I have to love my monster friend, don't I?"

A loud scream left your lips when Aomine's teeth lightly bit down on your stomach. His warm breath and teasing nibbles turned you into a giggling and screaming mess. When Aomine's fingers descended on your sides, you knew you were a goner and begged for mercy.

And if you felt more breathless when your eyes connected after the tickling- it was something you both hid well.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like you." (Name) blurted out the moment she met one of Aomine's friends. "You're creepy." One couldn't say she wasn't honest and to the point.

"It hurts, it really does." Imayoshi smiled and placed a hand over his chest. (Name) seriously doubted the man even had a heart to hurt. "Aomine, your little human is being mean."

"Don't care." Aomine yawned and turned a page of his Mai-chan magazine. "But I agree with her."

(Name) grinned at Imayoshi in a smug way. Even though he didn't seem affected at all, she was happy that someone agreed with her.

"Watch out for that tongue of yours." Imayoshi opened his eyes slightly when (name) stuck her tongue out at him. "I might just bite it off."

"Oooh, be careful." The only human in the company mocked. "I might like it."

"Except that you're a sadist, (name)." Aomine drawled and slyly grinned. "You don't like Imayoshi because, well, it takes one to know one."

"True." (Name) laughed and winked at the dark haired ghoul. "No wonder I feel like he's in my territory."


	6. Chapter 6

Having ghouls as friends was strange. You knew they were eating humans yet it did not bother you the way it should. A few times Aomine let you watch him lure a human in and kill then it him or her. While it was gruesome, you found that Aomine had a grace of a mountain lion when he pounced and that grace was what kept you from screaming bloody murder.

You were well aware that one day Aomine could snap and end your life but you hoped that that loss of control would happen when you're too old and too senile to even remember what ghouls are. For now, you were glad you had a friend like Aomine. Almost every day you hang out together, watched TV or played some one-on-one (in which Aomine beat you so damn badly that you couldn't look him in the face for a day). You were those friends who commented on women and men, told crude jokes and touched each other in a way many would view as inappropriate. It was all in good fun, though, and the time passed without you even noticing.

One morning, you woke up to Aomine's body draped over yours and his snores in your right ear. Grunting, you have tried to dislodge the big lump but all of your efforts seemed to make it easier for Aomine to nestle better on top of you. He was heavy and way too warm to be comfortable so you did the only thing you knew- smacked your head as hard as possible against Aomine's. While it did not hurt him, it still shook his brain.

"Ow." You muttered and rubbed your head.

"That's what you get when you try to be tough." Aomine told you as he rolled off of you.

You glared at the lounging ghoul, raising yourself to a sitting position. Aomine's back was turned to you and you notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His back was more lean than broad, skin smooth and perfect. The sight of such an unblemished skin made you a bit jealous. Why couldn't you have that perfection?

Huffing, you shuffled closer to Aomine and pressed yourself to his back. He hummed and sighed happily, nestling his ass better in your lap. Kissing his shoulder blade, you closed your eyes and relaxed. The warmth of Aomine's body lulled you to sleep.

When you woke once more, you and Aomine were entwined- arms and legs holding each other, faces so close that you could count each individual eyelash on his eyelids. You realized how nice it was to wake up to Aomine, to his stupid, handsome face and to be held in his arms.

Smiling, you snuggled back and enjoyed the serene morning (well, noon) in the bed until the big bad ghoul woke up and you had to go your separate ways, happy that Aomine was comfortable with you around. What else could you ask for?


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow," Imayoshi muttered before (name) left. His eyes were peeking at Aomine with a twinkle in their dark depths. "Your balls are in her fucking purse, man."

Aomine grunted unhappily. Imayoshi wasn't exactly wrong but that did not mean Aomine would admit. Sure, the strangest human being he has ever met could make him pout, make him grovel at her feet and all that jazz but Aomine wasn't admitting to anything even if Imayoshi did witness one of their rare disagreements- one of those where he, the big bad ghoul, resembled a scolded puppy.

"Tell me, Aomine," Imayoshi drawled. "When are you going to stop this charade of humanity you've got going on and just eat her?"

"Shut the fuck up." Aomine growled, navy and white turning red and black. "I am not going to eat her."

"I never knew you were one of those who play with their food."

"(Name) is not food!"

"But you'd still like to eat her." Laughed Imayoshi and slapped Aomine on the back. "Only in a slightly more pleasurable way."

"Can you not be so..." Aomine rolled his eyes. "Dunno, crude?"

"Not when you're such a pussy. Grow a pair and ask her out."

"Your mom."

"I'll tell her you said hello." Imayoshi growled. "Bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging out with ghouls made (name) forget that other ghouls had no problem with hunting down and murdering humans. She knew Aomine sometimes killed her kind, even went with him and watched him devour the flesh. Still, (name) liked, even loved, the lazy ass. But...

She became too complacent around ghouls and did not recognise the danger in time. The long haired ghoul took her by surprise, attacking her from behind. His strong arms wrapped around (name) and pulled her into a dark alley. Her scream was muffled by a hand and turned into a sob. The ghoul holding (name), chuckled and licked her neck, ignoring her struggles.

"Mmm." The ghoul hummed, smiling against (name)'s neck. "You taste nicely."

"Please." (Name) begged when the ghoul's teeth scraped her skin.

But the ghoul was hungry and he did not care for humans unless they were food. So, he ripped the back of (name)'s T-shirt and sank his sharp teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. (Name) tried to struggle, tried to scream but she had no breath to scream and the pain was too strong. After a little while, the sounds of chewing were the only noise.


	9. Chapter 9

People say your life flashes before your yes when you're about to die. (Name) disagreed. Her life did not flash but all of her regrets- acting like a bitch to her mother, not appreciating her human and ghoul friends more, being cold and distant in any kind of a relationship, not telling Aomine how much she really loved him... There were so many things she had the chance to do but didn't. Maybe being eaten by a ghoul was some sort of punishment from some higher power- for all the mistakes she made, for all the sins she committed.

(Name)'s body was numb to the pain now, though covered in blood and bones showing where the ghoul took a bite out of her. The worst thing wasn't her death but the fact that she knew that ghoul. (Name) was surprised when Hanamiya finally showed his face, her blood smeared all over it. She thought he was a human, one of her rare friends. Hanamiya's betrayal made her eyes burn.

"Aw, is the little human crying?" Hanamiya mocked, pulling a sad puppy face. Then, he became serious. "You know, I don't really want to do this but I am hungry and you were the closest human." His personality switched again, turning into a sneer. "Just kidding. Bringing pain to you and those little goodies is what I want the most."

"Why?" (Name) grunted, fighting off a wave of nausea and coldness.

"Because I can. Because they are just too good and I love to hurt good people. Because Aomine loves you, a human girl. He needs to learn that ghouls and humans cannot coexist, that ghouls are stronger and should rule over the cattle."

Hanamiya stopped his passionate speech and stared at the quickly fading woman. Her breathing was shallow, face gray beneath the crimson blood. Hanamiya knew the human from college and her workplace, she was his neighbour too. He detested those lovely smiles she gave him in the mornings, chirpy hellos when she was in the mood to speak and half waves of a hand when she was grumpy or tired. It amazed Hanamiya how much he actually knew about (name). It disgusted him so he went to take another bite out of the dying woman. Hanamiya raised her arm, placed his open mouth on the skin of (name)'s forearm and prepared to bite when the door of his hiding place burst open and an enraged ghoul was standing in the doorway.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't have internet for almost ten days so I haven't posted the rest of the chapters. The story is coming to an end and I want to say thank you to amazing Britt who reviewed each chapter and it was simply heart warming, thank you all for following and favouriting and I love you all!**

* * *

Aomine roared, furious that (name) was taken. His anger and fear spurred Aomine on to search for his friend and he grew frantic when he finally found her on the table with that Kirisaki asshole about to eat her arm.

The fight was violent. Aomine lost himself to wrath and an urge to protect what he considered his. When Hanamiya's head fell, Aomine turned to his bleeding human. His heart clenched and he hurried to the fragile, quickly fading woman on the table. She has already lost a lot of blood and parts of her were ripped off. Aomine knew what happened and hated himself for not ignoring (name) 's fascination with him or his with her. When Aomine finally dared to touch a hand of his friend, she weakly grasped the ghoul's fingers.

"Take me home?" She gurgled, a trail of blood coming out of her mouth with the words.

"Yeah, you crazy girl." Aomine rasped, blinking away tears. "I can't be without someone crazier than I am around, right?"

(name) grinned but fainted from blood loss. Aomine didn't waste time but gathered the young woman into his arms, fiercely ignoring the hunger gnawing at his insides, and took her away from the place of horror and death.

By the time they reached their friends, Aomine was half crazed by hunger and (name) was barely hanging. Momoi and the rest of the ghouls took the human from Aomine and set to work on fixing her up to the best of their capabilities- even Midorima who had the least amount of contact with Aomine's human.

While the operation lasted, Aomine paced like a caged lion, not knowing what was happening inside.


	11. Chapter 11

You looked at yourself in the mirror. While many bandages still stood out on your body, what you could see horrified you. Patches of sewn flesh, scars and discoloration... You could barely recognize the person in the mirror even if she did have your face.

"I look like Frankenstein." You whispered, gently touching your left shoulder. The edges of the wound were ragged and not pretty at all. "I'm so ugly."

"You are not ugly." Aomine grunted, coming to stand behind you. His navy blue eyes scanned your bare body before meeting your eyes in the mirror. "A bit broken but not ugly."

"How can you even look at me?" You choked out, trying in vain to stop the tears.

"Because you are" The ghoul took a deep breath, blushing slightly. "You are beautiful even with all those scars."

"You're such a sap, Daiki." You smiled slightly, eyes gentle.

"Well, I do like you. A lot." The ghoul whispered and came so close to your back that his chest brushed it. You took a deep breath and turned to face him. Aomine placed his hands on your shoulders, carefully to not cause you pain. "I have for a very long time and I... I almost lost you." He cleared his throat and avoided your gaze. "I know you might not want me, especially after what happened, but I had to tell you. Okay?"

"I like you too, you ass." You grinned, trembling. "I thought you've noticed."

"You do?!" He exclaimed in disbelief before smirking. "Of course you do, what woman wouldn't like to get a piece of this?"

"Wow. Such an arrogant asshole."

"Oi!"

"You're supposed to kiss me now."

"I don't think I will now."

"Da-i-ki."

Aomine huffed but smiled in a way which made your heart race. His rough palms moved from your shoulders to your back and pulled you closer. His face hovered in front of your, his warm breath teasing your lips for just one, sweet, moment before his lips touched yours. The kiss, though a mere close mouthed one, was perfect and so different from what one might expect from Aomine. The gentle kiss ended when the ghoul grinned against your lips and just wrapped his arms around you.

"Who would've guessed you're so sweet, Dai."

"Fuck you, Name."


	12. FINAL

(Name) slowly stretched as she woke up. She was comfortable for the first time in months, especially after the gruelling torture she went through and the surgeries she had to recover from. (Name) was still scarred- mentally and physically, she still felt inadequate and ugly at times but Aomine was her pillar of strength. He never made her feel insignificant or insecure. She felt beautiful with him.

The young woman opened her eyes, searching out the ghoul she loved. His face was relaxed, lips parted as he snored and (Name) couldn't resist rolling to her side, hugging Aomine and peppering kisses all over his face and neck to wake him up. The ghoul grumbled as he woke from slumber but still returned the embrace. Aomine's arms and body were almost too warm but his heat felt good even if it made her a bit sleepy.

"What time is it?" Aomine muttered, voice rough from sleep.

"Around seven." You replied, your lips moving against his collarbone.

"Go back to sleep, it is way too early."

You ignored his grumpy attitude and continued kissing each patch of dark skin you could reach, nibbling and suckling away. He hummed and you knew that he was enjoying an early wake up call. Now, his lips moved to hers, devouring the tender flesh almost clumsily as his hands groped her body gently. Aomine's fingertips danced over the scars, over the differently coloured skin patches. It was all so very sensual to (Name)- his skin against hers, the feel of his heart beating, the searing heat boiling in her abdomen.

They let go. Stopped fearing their differences and sank into the comforts of a lovers' embrace.


End file.
